Quintessence
Quintessence (or Energy) is the fifth element that binds the four classical elements (water, fire, earth, and air) together. It is the element of life energy, and is represented by either pure energy or electricity. The fifth element is wielded by the fifth Guardian of the Veil, who normally acts as the leader of the Guardians and the keeper of the mystical Heart of Candracar. Known Effects Quintessence is the strongest and most powerful element wielded by the Guardians of Kandrakar. It bestows the Guardian who possesses it an assortment of mystical abilities and talents: |-|TV Series= *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate, control, and create pure electrical-energy; such as lightning or static electricity. This power allows the owner to control all forms of electrical power, being it static electricity, thunder and lightning, magnetic force, electromagnetic forces, or electrical pressure. **'Electric Energy Blasts and Balls:' The ability to conjure concentrated bolts of lightning into a straightforward attack, such as beams, rays, bursts, balls or blasts of lightning. Users can also shoot lightning bolts from their eyes and hair, and physically capture lightning bolts and use them as weapons. **'Electrokinetic Shields and Barriers:' The ability to employ electrical energy as a defense mechanism, such as a shield, force field, or a standard wall of energy. **'Electrokinetic Vision:' The power to project electrical energy from one's own eyes. **'Limited Atmokinesis:' The ability to summon lightning storms. *'Technopathy:' The ability to bring electrical appliances to life, granting them distinct personalities and the ability to speak. Once in such a state, only magical creatures can hear and converse with such appliances. *'Animation and Reanimation:' By uttering the word "Quintessence", the Guardian who commands the fifth element can animate and/or levitate objects by imbuing it with life, simulating telekinectic abilities. Nerissa was able to raise Cassidy's spirit, and later restored her former teammate to a physical body by using her life-granting abilities. |-|Comics= *'Energy Projection:' The ability to project and manipulate pure energy. This energy can be projected in the form of beams from one's hands, or concentrated into energy barriers or shields.Issue 001: Halloween **'Elemental Enhancemnt:' This energy is known to strengthen and complete the elements of water, fire, earth, and air. **'Elemental Power Negation:The Power of Friendship'' The ability to negate/cancel the effects of the the elements of water, fire, earth, and air. *'''Technopathy: The ability to bring electrical appliances to life, granting them distinct personalities and the ability to speak. Once in such a state, only magical creatures can hear and converse with such animated appliances. List of Users Guardians of Quintessence * Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom * Altermere Will * Nerissa Other Users *Xin Jing *Nashter *Caleb (formerly; Arc 2 only) *Cornelia Hale (formerly as the Quinto-Guardian) *Prince Phobos (formerly; via the Seal of Nerissa) *Lord Cedric (formerly; via the Seal of Nerissa) Trivia *In the comics and chapter books, Will had power over pure energy itself, not just electricity infused with life-force energy. *In the animated series, the fifth element is arguably somewhat more defined and fleshed out in comparison to the comics. *In the animated series, when Will was upset and blew her hair out of her face, sparks of electricity would often fly. *The element's symbol is similar to the "Yin-Yang" symbol, which, when the two halves are combined, represents the entire universe. *In mythology quintessence (or aether) is the very source and lifeblood essence of pure life energy, light, magic, and life itself. Its opposing element is nether; the sixth element that represents pure darkness, shadows, evil and death itself. Gallery References See also